


Toys and Games

by soupremeleader



Series: Adam Driver Character x Reader One Shots [12]
Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Girls (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Dom Adam Sackler, Edging, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Public Masturbation, Romance the Sackler way, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupremeleader/pseuds/soupremeleader
Summary: It's your one year anniversary with Adam Sackler and your boyfriend has a surprise up his sleeve for you because honestly, when doesn't he surprise you?
Relationships: Adam Sackler & Reader, Adam Sackler & You
Series: Adam Driver Character x Reader One Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071464
Kudos: 24





	Toys and Games

**Author's Note:**

> The toy in question: https://www.we-vibe.com/us/sync#color=26

Today was your one year anniversary with Adam Sackler and in typical Sackler fashion, he wasn’t going to let you get away with just a nice pleasant dinner. Oh no, that wasn’t the way your boyfriend did things. You had been blissfully unaware of his plans all day, getting all glammed up and ready while he watched you where he lay on the bed, smirking. That had been your first warning sign. 

The second warning sign had been when he had casually mentioned you should wear waterproof mascara and pants. The third warning sign was the gift bag he pulled out from the closet, hidden behind some of his old clothes. Usually Adam was so excited to give you things that he didn’t have the patience to surprise you with them. The fact that he had held out for this one sent warning bells off in your mind. 

He dragged you to sit on the bed, shoving the bag into your hands, his face all lit up. “Adam, what is this? I thought we said no gifts,” you asked cautiously, holding on to the bag tentatively. 

“It’s for both of us, really,” he grinned. “Open it.” 

You took out the tissue paper to reveal the gift inside, and immediately rolled your eyes. “Are you serious?”

“ _ Very _ ,” he answered with a wink. “Put it on?”

“Adam,” you warned. “I know we’ve talked about doing this before but…”

“I won’t let you come in the restaurant, kid,” Adam said, leaning in to whisper, “That’s my job.” 

You tried to scoff and act unaffected, but your body betrayed you when his words involuntarily sent a chill through you. “ _ Fine _ .”

“That’s a good girl,” he purred, giving you a peck on the cheek. 

You unwrapped his gift, a dark purple wearable vibrator with g-spot and clitoral stimulation. “It’s already charged so no excuses,” Adam’s voice came from behind you, sensing your hesitation as you moved the toy around in your hands. He appeared before you again, handing you something which you recognized as lube. 

You looked up at him as if asking “ _ are we really going to do this?” _ and after you didn’t take his offering, he pressed the lube into your hand as a silent confirmation. 

It wasn’t that you didn’t want to spice things up, and you certainly weren’t shy about doing things in public with your boyfriend, but if there was one word to describe Adam Sackler when it came to you, it was  _ overeager _ . Even after a year together you were a little nervous about giving him so much control in a public setting, but decided to put your anxieties away for the night and enjoy it. 

Whatever happened would happen. If there was another way to describe your boyfriend, it was that he never disappointed, he always delivered, and most importantly he always took care of you. Might as well go with it. 

You inserted the device and Adam synced it up, flashing you a toothy smile when he opened up the app for you. “It has more than ten vibration modes and then it has three settings, so hopefully something works,” he explained, showing you the app. He hoped that if you had more information you would be less apprehensive, knowing that it was going to be a particularly vulnerable situation for you while he had his fun. 

“Okay, ready, kid?” Adam asked, gauging your reaction. You smiled up at him towering over you, his hand on your back as you headed towards the door.

“Yeah, I’m good. I trust you,” you assured him. 

“Good,” he said, looking pleased. “If I go too crazy you can always tie me up and punish me later,” Adam added, giving you another wink and a kiss on the mouth. You laughed, knowing he was being completely serious, grabbing his hand before you both exited your apartment. 

***

You let out a long exhale and unclenched your legs as the vibrations subsided. You had just sat down at the restaurant, a fancier hole-in-the-wall type with low lighting and people conversing in hushed tones - the mature type of place that served you bread and had an official wine menu - and you were already sure you’d ruined your panties. The way you felt and your surroundings could not have been more polar opposite from each other. 

Adam had decided to test out some of the settings on the subway to find your favorites, standing in front of you with his legs on either side of yours. When the sensations had started you’d let out a gasp of surprise, thinking that Adam would have waited until you were at the restaurant. Considering that technology was not Adam’s friend, you should have been tipped off by the fact that he’d been playing on his phone for the past few minutes instead of talking to you, but unfortunately you had been too preoccupied in your own thoughts to notice. 

He had gone through the different vibrations one by one, letting you feel them out as you gave him feedback. Adam’s face had been set in a smug smile as he took in all your expressions and reactions, cataloguing what made you shuffle around in your seat or scrunch up your face. That little experiment alone had gotten you soaked. 

It hadn’t helped that the second the hostess had greeted you he had started up again, a low vibration that came in waves and built to a higher intensity before ebbing down again, only letting up when the hostess had left you alone with your menus. That latest assault had left you breathless, tensing up and winding your legs together. 

“Doin’ okay, kid?” Adam checked in, looking self-satisfied and entirely too entertained. 

“Never better,” you answered quickly, still short of breath, offering him a small smile so he knew you were only teasing. 

***

The dinner continued in much the same fashion, with Adam choosing the worst times to ramp up the intensity or change to a different vibration pattern that had you shaking, squirming and clenching your thighs as you stumbled over your words. 

It had taken you an excruciatingly long time to order your entree, having to disguise your moans of pleasure as hums of thought, shifting around where you sat to find some way to alleviate your situation. When your waiter had exited the scene you hadn’t missed the odd look he’d thrown over his shoulder at the two of you. 

The dinner was torture as Adam edged you on, causing you to yelp and drop your fork onto your plate with a clatter after an especially high intensity bout of pulses. You ended up packing most of it up to go in a box, knowing that it would taste twice as good after Adam had finally taken care of you.

By the end you were ready to ask for the check but Adam insisted on dessert (“maybe a cream pie”), going on and on to the poor waiter about how it was your one year anniversary, after all - all while you gripped the edge of your chair, knuckles turning white, as Adam toyed around with the intensities going from the lowest to the highest and back down and up again. 

***

True to his word, Adam kept you from coming the whole time, stopping immediately when you had to alert him on the way back home that you were dangerously close. He’d noticed that you were alone in the train car and had taken the opportunity to lean over to where you sat beside him to leave kisses along your neck, biting down at the base of your neck as you panted and whined. 

Your hand had shot out to squeeze his thigh in warning as you’d cried out for him to stop, your chest heaving and face flushed as sweat beaded down between your breasts from the summer heat and your own rising body temperature. “Sorry, got a little excited there,” he had apologized, looking sheepish. 

You’d shot him a look and he had only shrugged in response, grabbing your hand to settle over the noticeable tenting in his pants. You had felt him warm and hard underneath you, the fabric straining in effort and slightly wet to the touch. “My dick’s been hard as a fucking rock this whole time and I’m making a fucking mess,” he’d confessed, the revelation only adding to your arousal. “I’m just as ready to go home as you are.” 

***

The second your apartment door had closed and been locked behind you, Adam had ordered you to strip. You’d obeyed immediately, tripping over yourself in your haste to undress and get to the bedroom. Adam chuckled at how eager you were as he shed his clothing as well and followed you, leaving a trail of clothes in his wake. 

“Take that thing off. It’s my turn now,” he instructed, his eyes darkening as you laid on the bed and took the device out, setting it on your nightstand. 

The bed dipped under his weight as Adam joined you on the bed. He kneeled straddling one of your legs and bent over to kiss you, his dripping cock brushing against your thigh as he did so, eliciting a cry of pleasure from him. “You were such a good girl for me, sweetheart,” he praised as his thumb traced your cheek. “So perfect that I’m gonna make you come around my cock as a reward. How’s that sound?” 

You nodded in response, breathless at the sight of your boyfriend so hungry for you, his eyes full of lust and want. “Yeah? Were you thinking about this all throughout dinner? Thinking of me buried in your cunt, making you scream?” he questioned, moving his hips so that he was grinding into your thigh, leaving a trail of his precum on your skin. 

You shuddered at the feeling, wanting nothing more than for him to take you in this moment and make you his. “ _ Yes _ ,” you moaned, “Please, Adam.”

“You need this don’t you,” he murmured, tracing his lips along your jawline, his hips still rolling and sliding against you, seeking the friction for himself that he was denying you. “You’re such a needy whore. Why don’t you beg for it? Beg for my fat cock in your tight cunt. Tell me how much you need it.” 

“I need it so much,” you whimpered, not above begging when you were already so close -  _ had _ been so close for hours now. Your cunt clenched around nothing, pulsing with the need to be filled. “Please, I need you and your fat cock. Please, I’ve been so good. I need to feel you inside of me,  _ now _ .” 

Adam pretended to think about it, but one last urgent wailed plea from you let him know that his time for teasing had come to a close. He moved so he was kneeling between your legs and took himself in hand to enter you in one smooth motion. He swallowed your gasp with a deep kiss as he thrust his length in, inch by torturous inch, tongue exploring your mouth as he began rutting into you, hips slapping against yours. 

You bounced underneath him, inching your way up the mattress from the force of his movements. His mouth left yours as he leaned down to suck one of your nipples, the bud pebbling further as it rolled under his tongue. Your face contorted into a silent scream, mouth hanging open and slack jawed as you felt the tension that had been kept at bay all night build again in your body. 

“ _ Fuck _ , you’re close aren’t you? I knew you’d be so good for me tonight. Knew you could handle this. Always so needy for my cock. My dirty little slut,” Adam grunted, his hips rocking against you. He grabbed one of your legs that was wound around his waist and bent it so it was against your chest, giving him a deeper angle to work with. 

You cried out at the new position, tears spilling from your eyes as your back arched off the mattress, nearing your peak. “ _ Shitshitshit,”  _ Adam hissed, warm breath fanning over you, his hips stuttering as you fluttered around him, desperately seeking his release. 

Adam’s name fell from your lips in a chant when you hit your climax, your toes curling as you keened. You fell back onto the bed, spineless and tingling, your body shivering and covered in sweat as Adam spilled into you, his own orgasm overtaking him, involuntary spasms rocking his body. “Oh  _ fuck _ , kid,” he groaned into your neck, still trembling as his body fell limp on top of yours. 

He rolled off, cognizant of how his large frame would crush you into the mattress. Adam grimaced as he slipped out of you, groaning again. You both lay in silence, the noise of your labored breathing filling the room as you both struggled to steady your racing pulses. 

“Give me a few minutes and we’ll go again,” Adam said, finally breaking the silence. You looked over at him, eyebrows raised. Adam never failed to surprise you with his incredible stamina, but you both looked like you’d been ravaged by wild animals (which, in a way, you had). 

He met your eyes as a devilish smile tugged at his lips, “I want to fuck with it on,” he revealed. 

“With it on?” you asked, eyes widening. “Babe, I don’t think you’ll fit with it on,” you admitted, doubt clouding your features. Your boyfriend was not a small man, and “extra large” was a description that carried over to every single inch of him. 

“We’ll make it fit,” he answered you decisively, leaning over to kiss you and adding in a quick, “Happy one year anniversary, kid.” You kissed him back, your mind recalling the three things you’d reminded yourself of at the beginning of the night: Adam never disappointed, he always delivered, and most importantly he always took care of you. And tonight? You were in for one hell of a ride. 

  
  



End file.
